Una pequeña decisión, un gran cambio
by YennyCullen
Summary: Una pequeña abandonada a su suerte en una gran casa, una familia de vampiros dispuestos a darle lo que le hacia falta... mal sumary.. esta en rating K por ahora


**Ya sé que el primer Capítulo estaba arriba pero hubo cambios de planes, espero que sean para bien y la historia de su agrado, les diré que esta historia sale gracias a las locas aventuras vividas en Rp y me atrevo a decirles, que la pequeña existe en Rp así como el amigo Matt .**

-Era una noche como cualquier otra, la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, era luna llena y el viento estaba algo fuerte para decir que era noche de verano, hoy era la noche en la que cualquiera sabía que una tormenta estaba por acercarse, cualquiera menos ella, aquella pequeña y hermosa niña, de ojos color verdes y piel blanca, su corazoncito golpeteaba en su pecho a mucha velocidad, su respiración era más rápida de lo normal. Se puso de pie mirando alrededor de la habitación mientras caminaba y debajo de su cama sacaba la pequeña caja donde estaban cosmo y wanda sus dos pequeños conejos.-

Hoda tozhmo -tomo al pequeño conejo le dio un besito sobre su cabecita abrazándolo sin lastimarlo, con cuidado lo coloco de regreso en la caja y tomo a Wanda.- Hoda helomzha wanda -hizo el mismo procedimiento que con Cosmo y lo coloco en la cajita, se sentó con los pies cruzados.- Lezh dide adgo peo -suspiro y se limpió una pequeña lagrima que salía de su mejilla.- Lozh tiedo muzho uzhtelezh zhon mizh amiwozh nunta me dejadon zhoda, peo do no puelo debalozh tonmigo azhi te dozh dejade liblezh.- dijo la pequeña con un nudo en la garganta, se agacho sobre la cama sacando un pequeño morral y una frasada, la coloco sobre la cama y corrio por su muñeca, se limpió otra lagrima traicionera y coloco la muñeca sobre la frasada envolviéndola.- Ezhtadazh biem, jamazh te dejade zhola.- Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es una niña mayor pero la soledad la había hecho madurar a pesar de ser una humana. Suspiro con pesadez y tomo la caja de los conejos dejándolos libres- Vayanzhe -les grito sin llorar pero un dolor inmenso le recorría su pequeño cuerpo al abandonarlos, porque sabía qué hacía lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella, después de unos minutos miro por ultima vez su habitación- aiozh - susurro saliendo de ella. Salía corriendo de donde hasta ese día había sido su casa, corría sin saber hacía donde iba sentía el viento que chocaba con su pequeño cuerpecito calándole los huesos, solo llevaba consigo una muñeca su inseparable y adorada muñeca, que jamás abandonaría como lo hacían con ella.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, tropezó varías veces sus manitas y sus rodillas sufrían pequeños raspones, la oscuridad de la noche le atemorizaba pero no podía detenerse no ahora, el bosque era peligroso y podía pasarle algo, pensó por unos momentos hacia donde iría ahora y recordó a Matt su amigo vagabundo decidió que no podía volver con el suficientes molestias había dado y la última vez había discutido con él, no le quedaba de otra que pasar esa noche en la calle, pero primero tenía que salir del bosque no podía seguir aquí, siguió corriendo y sintió como pequeñas gotas caían sobre su cuerpo, se detuvo miro al cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer más rápido, sin detenerse siguió corriendo con su cuerpecito empapado, ella protegía a su muñeca abrazándola.

Después de para ella una pequeña humana había sido una eternidad logro salir a una calle, la lluvia no había aminorado nada mirando todo oscuro, camino un poco más y se recargo en un muro colocándose sentada, abrazo fuerte a su muñeca arropándola con la frazada sucia y mojada que traía con ella- no tendazh fio ati pazademozh da nozhe y pometo no dejalte zhoda .- le susurro a la muñeca y su cuerpecito temblaba furiosamente por lo empapada que estaba, sus pequeños labios le temblaban cerro sus ojitos cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento le golpeo de lleno su cara, se estremeció quedándose dormida.-

Rosalie Pov.

Caminaba por las desoladas y frías calles de Forks con la mirada baja, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos para evitar que se "congelaran".  
>La lluvia golpeaba con ira el frío suelo, causando que los pocos transeúntes huyeran con rapidez a lugares para refugiarse.<br>Me prometí internamente el reclamarle a Alice por esto. Definitivamente, sería la última vez que saldría durante la madrugada, solo por dar "un paseo". Si había algo que no me gustaba de cuando discutía con Emmett era que después de una discusión tenía que salir de casa para no terminar mal. Suspiré resignada, negando con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido, en ademán de volver a casa cuando un pequeño bulto escondido y envuelto en un ropaje llamó mi atención.  
>Abrí los ojos, mirándolo con detención a la distancia, a pesar de que la lluvia constante y molesta nublaba mi vista. Comencé a acercarme a pasos lentos y cautelosos, con aquel instinto latiendo dentro de mí. Al llegar frente a él, me agaché, destapando una parte del bulto para notar el inocente y adorable rostro de una bebé.<p>

La sorpresa llenó cada uno de mis sentidos, sumado a una indignación profunda. ¿Quién había sido el monstruo que la habría dejado allí, tirada como basura?  
>La pequeñita temblaba con fuerza, producto del frío y quizá del miedo. Fruncí el ceño con preocupación, y aunque no tenía claro que haría, tomé el liviano y suave cuerpecito suyo entre mis brazos, arropándola con mi chaqueta.<br>-Estarás bien, pequeña -Susurré recogiendo su muñeca y dejando atrás el lugar con rapidez.

**El primer capítulo, es pequeño, pero en él se podrán dar cuenta de que va la historia**


End file.
